


qwq #1

by chisei



Series: qwq [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Starker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisei/pseuds/chisei





	qwq #1

－你知道的，我如果这麽做就是真正的犯罪了。至少在那些不明所以的人眼裡。  
这麽说的男人手裡还把玩着他的蛛网发射器。  
－既然知道是犯罪还不快点放开我！我明明把怎麽去掉蛛网的配方教你了！承认你就是个恋童癖吧Tony Stark，看着男孩在你面前扭就硬得不得了的变态！  
－嘘嘘。这样好了，我不摸你，就站在这裡，这样的话就不算犯罪了吧——况且你只是被Thor他弟跟Strange的魔法波及才变回十五岁，不要一口一个恋童癖的说我。  
－真的不摸我？  
－真的不摸。  
－那好吧，随便你。  
上一秒还在床上疯狂挣扎活像离了水濒死的鱼，听见对方绝不碰触自己的保证后就摊平像条死鱼一样，落差简直不能再大。甚至还曲起腿微往内靠，让黑色衬衫下未着寸缕的部位若隐若现地勾着已经坐在沙发上的男人视线。  
－我真想念你乖乖叫我Mr. Stark的样子，那时候连摸你的后颈耳尖都会红起来。  
－那是因为我还以为你是提供奖学金的长腿叔叔。  
他夹紧了双腿，因为愤怒而兴奋半硬的阴茎在腿间一颤一颤地跳着。他知道Tony的视线就落在那儿，房间灯光早就被调暗，Tony坐的位置还有点远，家具的阴影罩住了他的脸，但他心知肚明，Tony一定在看着他，还有被他用大腿遮住的可耻肉慾。  
－长腿叔叔还能收到信呢，真要这麽说的话你让我收点利息不为过吧。  
－你不能碰我！  
－但你也得乖乖听我的话。告诉我，你做得到吗？  
－好的，Mr. Stark。

别装得像个坚守童贞的女孩儿了Peter，我们都知道你多喜欢这件事。现在，打开你的腿，我看到那个小傢伙都难受得哭了，这时候你最喜欢我握住它不是吗，让吐出水的洞被我用拇指堵着，你甚至等不到我就会自己开始摇起腰，还要我用力点握紧它，再捏住龟头边缘，光是这样你就能爽到射在我手裡，你就是那麽喜欢做爱对吧？嘘……不要说话，我没让你开口，腿再张大一点，让你前面的水能够流到后面的洞去。  
但我知道你就是个贪心的小混蛋。一旦嚐到甜头你就想要更多。以为挂着眼泪地喊我有用吗？你还会趁我在咬你乳头的时候，拉着我的手去摸摸另一边，用你半软不硬的傢伙把我蹭得黏答答的，直到两边都红得像被蜡油烫过一样才喊疼让我快鬆开。我知道你怕痛，那隻该死的蜘蛛让你痛感也是翻倍的敏锐，所以有时候润滑剂用完了我就不想帮你扩张，你明明都忍得嘴唇咬破了还要可怜巴巴地扭头问我怎麽了，你知不知道那时候我真想什麽都不管就捅进去让你知道到底怎麽了，不，你不知道。但你这次真的太让我生气了，我明明就提前告诉你Loki和Strange在研究室让你不要靠近，你还是因为好奇心偷偷跑进去，现在变成这样还要说我是恋童癖？  
张开腿，不要再让我说第四次。你可以的，还是需要我帮帮你吗？嘿，你自己点头的，我帮你把它捆住，这样你就不用怕射出来了。你上次说你的蜘蛛网得过多久才能自己溶解呢？两个小时还是三个小时？那就是你的问题了。我都给你做了战甲，你为什麽还要随身携带这东西呢，是觉得信不过那套战甲吗？  
好了，我们不说那些扫兴的话。  
你也别哭了，我们都知道你能从其他地方得到高潮的。当你喝醉的时候，你根本硬不起来，这时候我要是把手指插进去你后面，你好像也感觉不到痛，还会自己把腰抬高，让我插得更进去点，你说再裡面点会更舒服，要我一边捏着你那两颗卵蛋，再按着你说舒服的那个位置，就这样你也可以全身颤抖，紧得差点能把我手指给夹断。下次我会记得录影让你睡醒后看看自己有多飢渴。  
大概三根手指你就会喊着胀，说你不舒服，但你就是个怕痛不想忍耐的坏孩子，自己能吞进多大的东西心裡没个底？我还真的像其他人说的，真的是把你给宠坏了，让你不知好歹，以为自己每次总会被原谅。

你就留在这裡吧。等到那些蜘蛛网溶解后再自己解决。顺便好好想想你下次还敢不敢接了警告又按不住自己该死的好奇心。

end.


End file.
